fate_of_the_phoenixesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fate Of The Phoenixes Wiki
Welcome to the Fate Of The Phoenixes Wiki Welcome to the FotP Wiki. Fate of The Phoenixes was a FWRP on the Wings of Fire Scholastic forums, but changed to the link below due to various reasons. In FoTP, it focuses on how the Phoenix Council decided to activate the Hyper-Star due to the multiple supervolcanoes, but instead of sending every Phoenix to a new haven, it sends them into different universes; ranging from the depths of the galaxy in Star Wars to the edge of a war in the world of Warrior Cats. Each roleplayer can have multiple Phoenixes, and roleplays them according to their circumstances. About FotP is able to be joined at any point. It was on the Wings of Fire Scholastic forums, but has now been moved to: ☀https://fate-of-the-phoenixes-fwrp.wikia.com FotP was created by a forumer nick-named Fennec. We welcome art of the phoenixes here! Roleplayers should make their own phoenix's page to keep it as accurate as possible, unless they request someone else to. There are multiple ships in FotP, such as Terrain, Wildipity, Marbole and Moonpollo. Examples of worlds are Endor (Star Wars), the warrior forest (Warrior Cats), and the Scorpion Den (Wings of Fire). You can also write short stories about Phoenixes before Hyper-starring. Go here for a list of the characters in FotP. Admins/Crats: - FennecTheFox (Fennec, Fen, ThatOneIdiotInTheCorner, TOIITC) -SongOfNeptune (Neptune, Nep, Nepi) - Quartz of Many Worlds (Quartz) Wiki Exclusives: Phoenixes currently featured in only the wiki, for example, Mars from the stories Warrior, Mirrors, Smoke and Breathe. - Hyperbole - Mars - Cinder - Ember - Corvus - Thunder - Zmien - Hurricane - Storm - Clear -Valley (Lily) - Serendipity - Lightning SIDE STORIES STaRrring Vulcan- CHAOS RISING - A story by Quartz. It takes place while Vulcan is at sTaR, and shows what happens there. It’s kind of similar to Sea- making the worlds clearer. Ice and water - a backstory by Velociraptor. It is about her Phoenix Blue, who lives as a sort of exile (by family's choice) to avoid the queen. Warrior- A story that starts a few years before FWRP but catches up. By Fennec. A Phoenix named Mars is sent to the Place of Criminals, along with the mysterious Hyperbole. Introduces new characters and adds in new and interesting areas. The first story of the Forbidden Worlds arc. Mirrors- The sequel to Warrior- the second story of the Forbidden Worlds arc. Smoke- The third story in the Forbidden Worlds arc! Breathe- The finale of the Forbidden Worlds arc. Forever - A backstory by Neptune. Her character Moon is a thief to earn money for food, as her family can't get much. This, unfortunately, lands her into deep trouble. ''Includes rather attractive characters, beware. ''-Fen Before - A Side Story by Neptune. A Phoenix wakes in an unfamiliar world, where she seems to have forgotten everything except her name - Serendipity. She is forced to take on the role of Seer of Worlds, but her past continues to haunt her. Sea - A backstory by Quartz. Her characters - Rain and Terra - grow up as hatchlings in a cave by the sea. It explores a lot of Phoenix lore and civilizations. The Latest Phoenix Updates: Category:Browse